familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Helaman Pratt (1846-1909)
}} Mormon Pioneer and Church Leader of settlements in Utah and Mexico. Vital Stats * Father: Parley Parker Pratt (1807-1857) - Famous Mormon Pioneer, Apostle and Martyr * Mother: Mary Wood (1818-1898) - Immigrant from Glasgow, Scotland * 1846-May-31 : Birth at Mount Pisgah, Pottawattamie, Iowa - Mormon Refugee Camp * 1847-Sep : As an infant travels to Salt Lake Valley with parents in the Daniel Spencer Wagon Company * 1874-Apr-20 : Marriage (1) to Anna Johanna Dorothea Wilcken (1854-1929) - Dora - Born in Dahme, Prussia * 1909-Nov-26 : Died at Colonia Dublan, Chihuahua, Mexico Biography Helaman was born in a covered wagon during a one-hour stopover on the Mormon Trail near Mount Pisgah, Iowa. In 1869 when the first LDS branch was organized in Overton, Nevada Pratt served as branch president Pratt served from 1872-1873 as president of the Glenwood Branch in Glenwood, Utah. He then was the head of the group who founded Prattville, Utah. Missionary in Mexico Pratt was one of the first missionaries to Mexico, and in 1876 at Hermosillo, Sonora, Pratt and Meliton Trejo performed the first baptisms recorded by the LDS Church in that country. Pratt latter served as president of the Mexican Mission based in Mexico City from 1884-1887. Pratt succeeded Anthony W. Ivins in this postion and was succeeded by Horace S. Cummings. After his release he moved to Colonia Dublan in Galeana, state of Chihuahua, Mexico. He also for a time owned and resided at the Cliff Ranch outside of Cave Valley, Chihuahua. In 1895 when the Juzrez Stake was organized in Mexico, Pratt was called to serve as one of President Anthony W. Ivins counselors along with Henry Eyring. Pratt served in the Juarez Stake presidency until 1908 when the stake was reorganized with Pratt's son Junius as president. Family Life Helaman was leader for a Mormon Polygamous Colony in Mexico. There are several wives and children to be listed here. (m. Neustadt in Holstein, Ostholstein, Schleswig-Holstein, 10 August 1853) Eliza Christina Carolina Reiche (Neustadt in Holstein, Ostholstein, Schleswig-Holstein, 1 May 1830 – Salt Lake City, Utah, 13 August 1906), both of whom also became LDS Church members. He was also a polygamist. Marriage to Emaline Billingsley 1st Marriage - Emaline Victoria Billingsley (1852-1910) - md 25 July 1868 in SLC UT. # '''[[Helaman Pratt (1870-1871) # Mary P Pratt (1872-) # Lona May Pratt (1872-1874) # Erealia Pratt (1874-1891) # Parley Elijah Pratt (1875-1891) # Rey Lucero Pratt (1878-1931) - Married Mary Stark 1900; fourteen children; President of LDS Mexican Mission 1907-1931; First LDS Council of the Seventy 1925-1931 # Carl Lester Pratt (1881-1905) # Erastus Leon Pratt (1886-1947) # Gladys Pratt (1895-1964) - Family of Helaman Pratt and Anna Johanna Dorothea Wilcken 2nd Marriage - Anna Johanna Dorothy Wilcken (1854-1929) - He married in Salt Lake City, Utah, 20 April 1874 German Anna Johanna Dorothy ("Dora") Wilcken (Dahme, Zarpin, Rheinfeld, Ostholstein, Schleswig-Holstein, 25 July 1854 – Colonia Dublán, Galeana, Chihuahua, Mexico, 22 June 1929), daughter of Carl Heinrich "Charles Henry" Wilcken (Eckhorst, Holstein, Schleswig-Holstein, 5 October 1831 – Salt Lake City, Utah, 9 April 1914) and the first of at least four additional wives Dora Wilcken's father had first come to Utah as part of Johnston's Army but later joined The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. # Anna Amelia Pratt (1876-1926) - m. Gaskell Romney - Grandparents of 2012 US Presidential Candidate Mitt Romney # Dora Pratt (1878-1904) - md. Anson Call - a Mormon pioneer and an early colonizer of many communities in Utah Territory and surrounding states. He was also a early Bishop in the Bountiful Utah area. # Leah Pratt (1880-1853) - md. Willard Call # Ira Wilcken Pratt (1882-1944) - twin, md. Marabelle Merrell # Mary Irena Pratt (1882-1948) - twin, md Louis Paul Cardon # Verde Pratt (1887-1961) - md. Clarence Cardon # Amy Wilcken Pratt (1890-1976) - md Gaskell Romney in 1927 after sister Anna died (1926.) # Caroline Eliza Pratt (1893-1896) - died young # Charles Henry Pratt (1896-1897) - died young Marriage to Bertha Wilcken # Harold Wilcken Pratt (1899-1962) - md Anna Hendrickson # Joseph Wilcken Pratt (1905-1983) - md. Vilo Williams Other Children # Erastus Leon Pratt (1886-1947) - md Grace Zenor References * Jared Pratt Family Ancestry - Family Royal English Ancestry & Famous Descendants * - Wikipedia * Pratt-Romney Family - Wikipedia Family History __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:American leaders of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints Category:American Mormon missionaries in Mexico Category:Mission presidents (LDS Church) Category:People from Iowa Category:Pratt–Romney family Category:19th-century Mormon missionaries Category:People from Colonia Dublán